


非典型出轨

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 年轻人放下心来，可依然泄气地像个被套上伊丽莎白耻辱圈的猫。他在短短半年间收获了两枚戒指，它们的赠与者都有个共同特征：都想把他的人生牢牢地栓在指头上。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 1





	非典型出轨

莱因哈德刚拐过楼梯就听到一阵恼人的笑声，他走上二楼，看到舒伦堡正靠在门边的桌子上跟他的秘书有说有笑。他一言不发，只在经过时斜睨了一眼，年轻人连忙抓起公文包一路小跑跟着进了办公室。

“你来得挺早。”

帝国保安局局长在办公桌前落座，一边指挥他关门一边从抽屉里数出一沓文件，“还是说我来迟了？”

舒伦堡有些拘谨地握着公文包，明智地没有接茬。虽然他在这儿资历尚浅，却已深谙有时领导发问不是必须要个答案这一道理，直到莱因哈德拿着文件起身，示意他跟自己来到沙发旁坐下。

“现在告诉我……你的妻子如何？”

纵使舒伦堡为大多数可能发生的提问做好了准备，也没想到总队长会开口问他的家庭，于是他小心又简短地作了回答。

“她很好，总队长。”

在阿尔伯特的影响下他于今年早些时候向党内的族谱审理办公室提交了婚姻申请和背景资料，申请很快得到批示 ，他最终于数月前与凯特结婚。婚礼举办得十分简单，也没有请很多人，就连婚后的生活也与之前没有什么区别。相比大多数新婚的新鲜他们似乎更像是完成了一个拖延很久的任务，结束了一段尴尬的时期。那时的舒伦堡显然还没有意识到这段草率的婚姻会在不久的将来演变成一场彻底的灾难。

“我很高兴看到婚后生活并没有影响到你的工作，不过话说回来，你们同居的时间似乎挺久？”

海德里希那古怪的口音在说到‘同居’二字时有些刺耳，但不妨碍这依然是一句体贴的问候。只是年轻人在听到这句话后顿时显得局促不安起来，这一切都落在莱因哈德的眼中，并且再次印证了他的想法：眼前这个心思缜密又循规蹈矩的青年在性事上像每一个毛毛躁躁的小伙子那样急功近利又缺乏前瞻，并且早早就把自己给交了出去。不过话说回来，谁又不是呢。

“我有一项任务要交给你。”

他终于放弃了拿这个话题逗他。莱因哈德 · 海德里希对任何人都冷若冰霜，只除了舒伦堡，这固然能用两人之间不同于旁人的亲厚关系来解释，但也有一些别的东西。海德里希有能力把他的敌人追到坟墓里去，也有能力对他喜欢的家伙予以特权，谁都不会对此表示异议，尽管他们也不会懂这种相互欣赏的友谊，这帮矫情的官僚脑子里向来只有回报和利益。

“元首认为未来将不可避免与西方发生战争，党领袖在几天前的一次会议后向我转达了他的旨意，”他将挑选出来的几页纸摆在舒伦堡面前，“元首认为一旦战争爆发，德国将很快占领欧洲，英美很可能会因此结盟，并从北非发起反击。但他认为西海岸没有足够的港口设施用来支持这些行动，北非的地理条件也并不适合部署大规模的战争机器。”

舒伦堡点了点头，安静地像个猫宝宝。这时秘书端着托盘走进办公室，将两杯沏好的红茶摆在桌上，年轻人的目光在她的裙摆下转了一圈，然后拿起杯子尝了一口，觉得有些涩嘴，但又不好意思要更多的糖和牛奶。

“我挺喜欢她的，”莱因哈德突然说，“她会做好吃的酥皮奶酪卷，你吃过吗？”

瓦尔特摇了摇头，莱因哈德笑了一下，带着他回到正题。

“领袖对元首任何可能包含的意图都积极响应，因此在与我协商之后，他决定立即派人调查西非沿海地区及其港口的情况，我向他推举了你作为执行这次任务的人选————别打岔。”他抬手截断了舒伦堡的表达欲，“我需要你编写一份关于达喀尔港口的完整报告，那里是法国在非洲的重要海军基地。我需要你了解港口设施的状况和条件，以及它们是否能够被加以扩建，我需要你从港务局那里弄到海图、地图以及统计资料，事实上有关情报越多越好。”

“这次任务将被伪装成一次为期两周的全国性考察，你不能向任何人透露有关这次任务的信息，即使是最直系的亲属也不行。”

莱因哈德低下眼睛，手指敲着桌子上的文件，用一种温和又带着警告意味的语调说。

“明白，总队长。”

年轻人再次点点头，在这熟悉的语境里找到了事件的重要性。

莱因哈德定定地盯了他一会儿，接着，这对来自灰蓝色瞳孔的注视很快转变为一个亲切的微笑。这表情叫他看起来有些吓人了，尤其是在这微笑背后的含义如此令人难以琢磨的情况下。

“很好，”他干脆利落地说，“技术部那边已经为你准备好了一切任务所需，我本打算让他们把东西送到这儿来，但是，”

他顿了一顿，随后用一种过分和蔼的语气说：“但是考虑到这是你第一次执行海外的勘探任务，我决定给你一次机会……让你可以自由地挑选自己想要的东西。”

说完他从沙发上起身，舒伦堡知道这是送客的标志，于是也连忙站起来。

“你该去我们新建的技术部门看一看了，那儿现在很漂亮。”

对方将他送到门口，像鼓励并催促一只迈不开步子的小马驹那样亲昵地拍了拍他的屁股。

“去吧，去抓取属于你的那份荣耀，就像圣诞节的孩子摘取杉树顶上的那颗星一样。”

舒伦堡驱车来到德尔布吕克大街，这里原来是保安部的培训中心，后来被改造成了技术部门。图哈切夫斯基事件之后海德里希在党内的威望与日俱增，为了摆脱军事情报局的制衡他决定建立属于自己的技术部门，按照他的说法，需要这个部门能够给他提供“从微型摄像头到土耳其烹饪书”之间的任何东西。

这个举重若轻的责任最终落到了阿尔弗雷德 · 瑙约克斯的头上，这个最初以探员身份出现在德尔布吕克大街上的年轻人现在已是一名少校，并且成为了这里的老板。他带舒伦堡参观了他气派的办公室、实验室、工作车间、以及占据了整整一层面积的现代化印刷厂————很难不让人感受到炫耀的意味。

在参观工作室时舒伦堡的目光被一堆摆在纸盒里等待配装的小玩意吸引住了：它们看起来像是某种无线电收发器，但是惊人地袖珍，大小与一枚袖扣没什么区别。舒伦堡拿了一个捏在手上，想着该怎么开口要一个回去。

“这是我从总部收到的第一份订单，总队长要求它们必须具备三个特点：足够小，构造简单，并且能够大批生产。这些设备是为巴尔干半岛的秘密警察准备的，那里的邮政和电话通讯系统往往糟糕透顶，必须被置于政府的控制之下，所以我们需要这些东西。”

瑙约克斯一边说一边他的手中夺走发射器扔回盒里：“这些还未被投入测试，之后会给你的。”

他在那一天里参观了各种各样的炸药、新型隐形墨水、为特殊任务制作的摄像头、能够藏在最普通物品中的麦克风、防弹套头衫等千奇百怪的产品，甚至还有一批毒药。

“我们致力于研究出一种不会随着温度和时间的变化而改变性质的无色无味的毒药，沙尔伯格博士正在攻克一些技术难题，使这些毒药可以被安全地装在胶囊里，以便随身携带。”

瑙约克斯的声音里带着某种令人发毛的自豪，他向来无所畏惧，即使是说起杀人也是笑嘻嘻的。舒伦堡不喜欢他，这个圆脸蛋的小个子这些年来干的缺德事不比电线杆上的小广告少；他知道对方也同样不喜欢自己，这种微妙的小小鄙夷将在不远的将来给他们带来云泥般的差距。

“这些是你这次任务需要的东西，我已经让人打包好了，自己看看吧。”

回到办公室后瑙约克斯扔给舒伦堡一个袋子，接着就翘腿坐在了椅子上。舒伦堡在档案袋里找到了一只莱卡相机，一叠应付出入境所造的文件和一本假护照。他将护照翻来覆去地看了很久，也想不通对方是怎么获得自己这张照片的。

“关于这些护照，”趁他检查文件的时候瑙约克斯说，“一些国家使用特殊的纸张用来制作护照，根据德国一家造纸商的调查，这种纸实际上来源一种失传的技术，通常来自瑞士和英国少部分拥有稀有专利的企业。不过前段时间一家靠近柏林的公司接受了我的请求，承诺研究制造少量这种纸张的可能，并为此进行了大量的实验。除此以外这些护照上面还涂有一层用于防伪的特殊物质，这种物质的配方是可以找到的，但是耗费了我几个星期的时间，还花了我一大笔钱。”

年轻的技术主管双腿搭在桌上，依然是一副随心散漫的地痞做派。

“成品出来后我找到一名特勤处的中士，给他批了两周在瑞士的假期，并且给了他一大笔钱，条件是他用这份假护照冒充瑞士人。中士很快就出发了，在他到达边境之前，我给瑞士警方打了个电话，告诉他们明天将有一个叫这个名字的家伙试图用假护照进入瑞士。这家伙后来果然在边境被逮捕，护照受到全方位的检查，最后他们承认抓错了人。这名中士在假期结束后沿另一条路线返回德国，那儿的边防哨所也没发现他的护照有什么异常，当他最终回到柏林并向我陈述他那不幸的遭遇时，我热情地感谢了他。 ”

“还有一样东西，”舒伦堡将物品一一放回袋里，然后笑着抬起头来，“我还需要一样东西，您还没给我。”

要是让海德里希本人看到他此时的表情，一定已经皱起了眉头：这是小狐狸留给自己在讨要好处时候的特供，让他在显得乖巧的同时格外理直气壮。

但是瑙约克斯不吃这套，他从小就不是个喜欢玩洋娃娃或者看到小猫小狗就走不动路的男孩儿，也想不到自己日后有一天会掉到比眼前这个可爱动物鞋跟还低的位置。

“我就知道你会问这个。”少校丢给他一只信封，舒伦堡打开一看，里面是厚厚一沓外国现金。他拿出来数了数，看了瑙约克斯一眼，脸上再次出现那种似笑非笑的神情。

“别拿这种目光看我，这些可都是真货，”瑙约克斯显然猜出了他的心思，因为他没好气地朝天花板翻了个白眼。

“我们的技术还没发展到可以印假钞的地步，再说了，即使真有这本事，要是让海德里希知道我在你身上做实验一定会拆了我的骨头。”

在一户葡萄牙家庭的帮助下舒伦堡的任务总体来说进行得还算顺利。通过伪装成游客，他在港口拍摄了大量有关设备和建筑的照片，而从港务局获取的海图地图等相关资料也被伪装成商品描述得以顺利寄回德国，他在两周后于阿尔布雷希特王子街向海德里希汇报时，对方可以预料地对这次行动表示满意，并且肯定了他就此对德国情报机构做出的判断和建议。

“我听说你受了伤。”

快结束时莱因哈德突然说。

“你的腿，”他依然拖着那种懒洋洋的腔调，“我听说你割破了大腿，将胶片藏在绷带里带了回来，令人印象深刻的勇气和机智。”

“很快我们的技术就可以做到了，胶卷不再是笨重的一坨，它们将轻薄到可以被藏在表盖下、袜带里、剃须刀片的缝隙和掏空的伞柄中，到那时我们的间谍将不必像你这样受罪。”

“我想我很快就能看到那一天。”

年轻人从善如流地附和。

“不过这提醒了我，”莱因哈德的嘴角忽的浮现一个微笑，“我还没有送你一件新婚礼物。”

说完径自走向办公桌，等他回来的时候，手里有一只丝绒小盒。莱因哈德当着年轻人的面将它打开，好让他一眼就能看到里面戒指上那颗硕大的蓝宝石。

“……我不明白，总队长。”

舒伦堡承认自己有一瞬的不知所措，虽然莱因哈德送过他很多东西，包括并不限于领针、袖扣、毒酒、新款柯达、沃尔特P38，但戒指显然是其中最让人摸不着头脑的一个。

“别高兴太早。”

莱因哈德用指腹捏住宝石托的两侧，在掏空的底座下，里面藏着一颗小小的胶囊。

“我的人不能落到敌人手中。由于你身负的各种机密，一旦在国外遭遇逮捕或是逼供，我需要你立刻将它服下。”

看来瑙约克斯的研究成功了，舒伦堡想。毫无疑问，这个小小的胶囊里含着足以致死的剂量。正当他犹豫要不要接过来的时候莱因哈德突然猝不及防地抓住他的手腕，瓦尔特吓了一跳，差点在他手底下蹦跶起来，几乎以为对方要将胶囊塞他嘴里了。

但莱因哈德只是用心地将那枚戒指套进他的手指。

年轻人放下心来，可依然泄气地像个被套上伊丽莎白耻辱圈的猫。他在短短半年间收获了两枚戒指，它们的赠与者都有个共同特征：都想把他的人生牢牢地栓在指头上。

不过海德里希十分愉悦，他甚至还贴心地帮他把宝石转到一个合适的角度，吹了下他的指甲。

“现在你该说：我愿意。”

**End**


End file.
